leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Spell indicator
The spell indicator shows the range of a champion's abilities and/or its area of effect. It is usually indicated by a blue circle around the champion or a line missile display originating from the champion. Different types of abilities have different indicators. Indicators can be seen simply by hovering over the ability or activating the ability with quick cast disabled. The classifications for the indicators are general, and exceptions exist. Not all examples of each classification are included. Single target indicator This is the most simple indicator. It shows a circular range originating from the champion and a target as a cursor. Ground targeted spells don't require a target selected for them to work. The spells are usually single target nukes or chain targeted spells. Examples: * * * Exceptions: * , point-blank AoE after channel * , three linear projectiles Area of effect indicators Circular This indicator shows the spell's area of affect size and the range in which the champion can cast it. Examples: * * * Cone This indicator shows a cone with its vertex starting from the champion. Examples: * * * Ring This indicator combines single target and AoE indicators. It shows a circular range around the target. Examples: * * * * Concentric This indicator shows a circle inside a larger circle. * , the smaller circle is the initial size of the area spell, the larger is the end size. * , the smaller circle is the stun's AoE, the larger is the slow's AoE. * , the smaller circle is the impassable terrain, the larger is the slow's AoE. * , the smaller circle is the primary explosion radius, the larger is the second explosion radius. Horizontal line This indicator shows a horizontal line AoE always perpendicular to where the champion is. Examples: * * * Range-only This indicator only show the range of the spell around the caster when hovering over the spell icon. This range indicator is used for point blank abilities and cursor quick cast abilities. Examples: * * Line missile This indicator is used for skillshots originating from the champion outward in a vertical line missile display. The size and lengths differs for different abilities. This indicator can be turned off in the Options into looking the same as single target indicators. Examples: * * * Large line missile This is a larger version of line missile indicator. It is used for global spells. * * * * Line indicator This indicator is used for long-range, non-global spells that travel in a straight line. Examples: * * Vector missile A vector missile does not originate from the base of the champion. The player must select two points: one within the ability's range, and another point, which can be outside the ability's "range". * * Minimap range indicator Since V1.0.0.121, long range spells have circular indicators on the minimap. Examples: * * * * * * * * * * * *The minimap does still show its range by turning slight blue at the edge of the map. es:Spell indicator Category:Gameplay elements